


Wait

by Ordinary56



Series: Spotify Playlist Shuffle Challenge. [1]
Category: Phan, Phandom
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Depression, M/M, Wait - M83, dan howell pov, danisnotonfire - Freeform, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordinary56/pseuds/Ordinary56
Summary: So I'm doing something where I shuffle a playlist and write a onshot from that song. This song is Wait by M83. Follow me on Spotify @oliviabridgeee the playlist is called Meh. Hope you enjoy. Also, all the oneshots in this series are gonna be really short.





	Wait

I was sat in my room. Something wasn't quite right. Phil was getting ready to go out on a date with some guy he met in town and I couldn't help but be annoyed. I loved Phil and now he was falling about of my grasp. I didn't want to let him go but I had to. I kept telling myself it was the right thing to do, I had to let him be happy. Even if it meant I became depressed again. I folded my knees up to my chest and began to cry. Shortly after, I heard Phil exit his room and immediately wiped away my tears.  
"Hey Dan I'm going!" He shouted from down the hallway. I grunted in response, not wanting him to hear my cracked voice. Unfortunately, that didn't work and he came into my room. He looked at me before saying;  
"Dan, are you okay?" I knew I had to answer honestly, but I couldn't.  
"Yeah." I managed to mumble.   
"Okay, I'll be back in a few hours, don't wait up."  
"Bye." I said as he left my room. I heard him walk along the corridor and down the stairs. Then, I heard the door open and close and I knew he was gone.  
"Wait." I whispered, knowing full well he couldn't hear me, but that didn't matter. Because I could hear myself. And if I were him I would've waited. I don't know why I just would've.


End file.
